


Team Captains

by Roachbugg



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Jackson Whittemore, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, First Time, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Jackett, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rare Pairings, Rough Sex, Sexual Experimentation, Smut, Starting new ships like a boss, The Author Regrets Nothing, Top Brett Talbot, Tumblr is a bad influence., What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 11:01:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12505920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roachbugg/pseuds/Roachbugg
Summary: (This is what happens when people make compelling Tumblr posts about why a ship is needed. So I give you Brett/Jackson! Or their ship name Jackett! Anyway, enjoy the porn.)"So just sex? No strings attached?" His tone was neutral like he didn't actually care if there were strings or not, but Jackson Didn't know him well enough to read him. Not to mention he was sort of distracted by his own erection pressing painfully against his zipper and Brett practically humping his hand."Exactly, I want to explore my sexuality with someone I know...""But not someone you have to see every day, I get it. Let me take a shower, then we can either fuck in the empty locker room, or you can take me back to your place."





	Team Captains

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whatthefridge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatthefridge/gifts).



 One of the many of benefits that came with being a lacrosse player was the eye candy If you were bisexual like Jackson Whittemore that eye candy came in the form of both cheerleaders and fellow players. It was interesting how dying coming back to life and turning into a werewolf changed one's perception of things. For instance, Jackson no longer cared if everyone knew he was Bi. He was lucky to even to be alive; his image didn't feel that important to him anymore. Not like it had been. He'd killed people as the Kanima, been mind controlled by two separate psychopaths. All to be rescued by people he didn't even like all that much. Except they were starting to grow on him. Derek's whole ragtag little werewolf pack, even Stilinski wasn't intolerable.

Annoying yes, clumsy yes, cute yes... His feelings for a particular spastic teen weren't what had his attention really at the moment. One of the lacrosse players from Devenford pred however did. He knew the kid kinda Brett Talbot. He was a dick but a really good looking dick. One Jackson could think of a laundry list of uses for. Devenford's team was currently practicing on Beacon Hill's field apparently some genius had decided right beneath the lacrosse field was an excellent spot for Watermain. Which had ruptured, and tuned Devenford's field into a swamp.

Jackson had also learned Brett was a werewolf, from some other pack nearby. Jackson would freely admit Brett was pretty good. Not as good as himself of course, but good. He looked pretty fantastic shirtless too. Brett had caught him ogling him by now. Locking eyes with him at least twice. Each time Jackson took a nonchalant bite of his apple staring back as heatedly as he could muster. Jackson had sexual frustration he needed to be worked out of his system. He was on the market again since he and Lydia had decided to end their toxic relationship. Even then Lydia didn't possess the proper equipment to fulfill his current desire. Which was to explore the other facet of his sexuality preferably with someone familiar, but not too familiar.

From what he'd heard, Brett was a no strings attached kind of guy. Which suited Jackson's need's just fine. Jackson couldn't help feeling a little smug when brett sauntered over when their coach blew the whistle calling practice to an end. I was pointless to try and deny the mutual sexual attraction they were both hormonal teenagers, and both reeked of it.

"Come to scope out the competition Whittemore?" Brett said stretching his arms out before bending them back behind his head to clutch his lacrosse stick. What was he a model for a lumberjack catalog wielding his stick like an ax?

"Came to scope you out actually." Brett cocked his head in a very puppy like fashion Isaac did that a lot. Maybe some werewolves picked up puppy-like traits to make these seem harmless. Not the worst defense mechanism.

"I did notice you blatantly undressing me with your eyes. What do you want from me, Jackson?" Straight to the point, he could work with that. Jackson stepped closer to the taller werewolf placing their bodies only inches apart. He raised a finger and trailed it down the center of brett's sweat-slick chest toward his crotch. his hand finally palmed Brett's cock which was starting to become highly interested.

"Mostly? This inside me." Brett smirked grinding his pelvis against Jackson's hand slightly. His scent was incredible Jackson wanted to bury his face in Brett's crotch and bask in his sex pheromones. Preferably while trying to swallow his cock which was growing to what seemed to be a rather substantial size against his palm.

"So just sex? No strings attached?" His tone was neutral like he didn't actually care if there were strings or not, but Jackson Didn't know him well enough to read him. Not to mention he was sort of distracted by his own erection pressing painfully against his zipper and Brett practically humping his hand.

"Exactly, I want to explore my sexuality with someone I know..."

"But not someone you have to see every day, I get it. Let me take a shower, then we can either fuck in the empty locker room, or you can take me back to your place." Jackson smirked he'd expected this to be harder but he certainly wouldn't complain. He had the house to himself his parent's had no problem allowing him to stay in California himself. All it had taken was a bit of dramatics, and they'd caved. Besides he preferred to have sex in a bed where he could take his time.

"We'll go back to my place, meet in the parking lot when you are done. We'll have the place all to our selves."

\---

Brett had Jackson pressed against the wall kissing him roughly almost before he got the door shut. He was content to let Brett take the lead. His werewolf side was screaming at him to submit, and he decided to listen. He wrapped his arm's around the taller teen moaning into the kiss as their clothed erections ground against one another. They hadn't even made it to the bedroom and Jackson was more than willing than to drop his pant's right here and lett Brett fuck him against the wall.

Brett had another plan's as he slid to his knees, unbuckling his belt, unfastening his pant's and drawing out his thick hard cock. "Wow, you are thick." Jackson smiled at the praise letting out a moan as the taller wolf played with his cock. It felt different from when Lydia did it. Brett was enthusiastic about it. Lydia was eager about fucking sure, but not about jerking him off or sucking his dick. His eyes rolled back in his head as Brett's mouth closed around him and he hungrily swallowed Jackson to the hilt.

"Oh fuck yes." Well, Brett was definitely in a league far beyond Lydia in the dick sucking department. He sucked dick like it was his sacred charge. Jackson leaned against the wall and let Brett devour his manhood. He reached a hand down taking ahold of Brett's hair not pulling it but holding on for purchase. Brett let out an approving growl sending vibrations through Jackson's cock. The taller wolf bobbed up in down happily his tongue dancing around in his mouth and his head twisting in alternating angles to provide more suction. Jackson wasn't going to last long like this no one would last long like this. Brett pulled off his cock stroking him roughly a few times.

"You can cum if you want werewolves don't really have a refractory period." Jackson quirked a brow, that explained why he felt the need to jerk off like five times a day now that he was a werewolf. Brett resumed his ministrations. Jackson's head thumped back against the wall, and he continued his hold on Brett's hair no longer trying to restrain his orgasm. Brett pulled Jackson's pant's down to his ankles, giving him better access to his balls and more importantly his ass. His orgasm hit him like a wave when Brett massaged his balls and prodded at his hole with the tips of his fingers. Jackson let out a rumbling groan as he spilled into the taller teen's mouth. Brett made happy little sounds as he swallowed his load greedily milking every drop he could get out of his cock.

Brett stood up and kissed him roughly Jackson moaned at the taste of his cum on Brett's tongue wrapping his arms around Brett as they kissed until they were both breathless. "Let's take this upstairs," Jackson said kicking off his shoes and stepping out of his pants he smirked knowing Brett would have a great view of his ass as he climbed the stairs behind him. He could feel the taller wolf's eyes glued hungrily to his backside all the way to his bedroom. Jackson sat at the foot of his bed eyeing the other wolf hungrily.

"Take off your clothes." He commanded, licking his lips as Brett slowly lifted his shirt over his head. The guy had a great body lean and well defined without being muscle-bound. He toed off his shoes as Jackson removed his shirt's tossing them aside leaving himself now entirely bare. His eyes were transfixed, on Brett's lower body as he dropped his pant's His long, slender cock springing free from its cotton prison. Brett's dick was longer than Jackson's but not as thick, but It suited him.

The taller male crossed the room looking down at Jackson with a heated gaze. He gave his member a lazy stroke his dick just inches from Jackson's lips taunting him. "You want me to fuck you now, or you want a taste?" Jackson didn't answer sliding off the bed and down to his knees swiftly taking brett's arousal into his mouth. He'd never given another guy head, but he knew what he liked and tried to mimic what Brett had done to him. If the pleased groan he got was any indication, he was doing something right.

"Don't touch my hair," Jackson warned pulling of Brett's dick for only a split second before taking him into his mouth again. Brett chuckled at that but did as he asked keeping his hand's be his sides and letting Jackson explore his cock. Jackson was surprised how much he liked this. The weight of the flesh on his tongue the submissive position on his knees. The salty sweet, precum Brett was steadily leaking, the symphony of noises he made. Jackson was suddenly pulled to his feet and shoved back onto the bed. Landing with a bounce and an annoyed grunt. "I was enjoying myself."

"Trust me, so was I... I Just really want to fuck you." Jackson huffed chucking a bottle of lube at Brett's head which he easily caught. Brett smirked climbing onto the bed and manhandling Jackson into position. Jackson's eyes rolled back in his head when Brett raised his legs and licked across his hole. The taller wolf was quick and efficient in prepping Jackson hungrily lapping at his hole for a while driving Jackson's arousal through the roof and the quickly yer gently stretching him with his fingers. By the time Brett was finished Jackson was quaking with want. His whole body was alight with desire.

"C'mon fuck me already." He added a little growl to his voice for emphasis. Except it came out more like a whine. Brett lined himself up aligning his cock and pressing in slowly. Jackson was a virgin to anal sex anyway, and while he appreciated Brett being courteous, he needed a good hard fuck. He hooked his legs around Brett's waist dragging him forward and fully into him. Jackson let out a relieved holding Brett there as his body adjusted. When he was ready, he loosened his grip and nodded to Brett to continue.

"Eager much?" Brett joked starting a rhythmic rocking of his hips. Fuck that was nice. Brett's long cock filling him up stretching his insides and nudging against his prostate. Brett definitely wasn't shy about fucking him his pace steadily built to be just shy of brutal. He was fucking him hard and fast driving in and out like a jackhammer, and it felt amazing. "Good boy take my cock, Jackson." He whimpered at that he liked being praised and he eagerly rolled his hips back meeting Brett's thrusts. "You look so good taking a cock Jackson I think you missed your calling." Jackson reached up wrapping around Brett fully, slamming back into his thrust as hard as he could. He was so fucking close it was total sensory overload. It felt like his synapses were in overdrive trying to process the sensations.

"Fuck me harder, fuck I'm so close," Brett growled slamming forward so hard it sent the bed banging against the wall. Jackson threw back his head his eyes rolling back into his head. His orgasm swept over him like a tsunami/ His whole body shook, and he clung tightly to Brett, as the taller wolf growled viciously spilling into him. The other wolf let Jackson catch his breath before pulling out of him and rolling off to the side with a happy sigh.

"Good game Whittemore."

"Shut up Brett." 


End file.
